


Black Mass

by kiku_azuya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiku_azuya/pseuds/kiku_azuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因為狼人的體質，雷木思對於他人伸出的手總是有所顧慮，而幸福，總是這麼近，卻又那麼遠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Mass

**Author's Note:**

> 最初張貼處：[Black Mass](http://themuddypadofwolfcave.weebly.com/black-mass.html)

  
  
  
好多的回憶，在一時間湧上心頭，卻又在下一秒來臨之前消失無蹤。  
  
  
  
  
每個人都以為他是傷心到哭不出來，因為這次失去的，不只是最後一個，還是失而復得的那一個。所以心痛到流不出淚來，哀莫大於心死，他們總是這樣說著。  
  
  
其實他只是不想哭。  
  
不是流不出傷心的淚水，不是太過傷心而無法流淚，也不是已經沒有淚水可以流下。  
  
他只是、  
  
  
少了哭泣的衝動。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
最初的邂逅是什麼樣子，他還記得一清二楚。  
  
一個東張西望的女孩跟著一個假裝冷靜的男孩，兩人走經他所在的包廂位置時，男孩和另一個男孩擦撞到彼此的肩膀，然後是貴族語氣的嘲笑與羞辱。想當然地，看到同伴被侮辱的女孩怎麼可能默不吭聲，接著是再一個局外者介入想主持公道，最後當然是不歡而散，破碎的咒罵聲飄散在空中，此起彼落。  
  
後來，那個男孩與介入者，兩個本來對沖的人不知怎麼成了莫逆之交，不論走到哪都看得到兩人的身影。就算沒看見本尊，也總會聽見糾纏在一塊兒的名字。  
  
  
就像對真正的雙胞胎。  
  
  
  
  
那時他從沒想過自己有可能會與他們扯上任何關係，除了同寢的室友、同學院的同學以外的關係。畢竟他認為他是沒有資格出現在陽光下的，即使在夢想這麼多年後真的成真的現在，或是未來，他也會記得自己是多麼不堪。  
  
更不會想到自己會與這幾個名字糾纏多年，直到死亡來臨。  
  
  
  
  
在又一次的衝突中，他注視著兩人的行為，眼中充滿著不讚許，而他和他的眼睛在一瞬間對上，也在那剎那移開。他不過是個場外的觀眾，一個對他們豐功偉業旁連歡呼都吝於給予的過客。  
  
不久之後另一次的衝突，他無意識地使用起方才所見的咒語，小小聲地，對象是原本拿來變形用的杯子，在空中上上下下左翻右滾，隨著他想要的方式起舞。而遠方一雙視線正好就在這時略過他所在的位置。  
  
於是，他就這麼莫名地成了他們的一員。  
  
  
他原本是想安安靜靜地度過學校生活，不起眼最好，這樣就不會有人注意到他的不對勁。可是那之後轟轟烈烈的日子卻與他再也分不開。被揭穿的秘密，堅定不移的友誼，籌備許久的驚喜，還有…真相洩露的夜晚。  
  
他的生活沒有了平靜，波瀾的意外不斷地發生。  
  
  
  
  
除了很多老年可以一一回味的記憶，他其實也從那時開始，有了另一個人生中的秘密。永遠都不能說出口的那一種。  
  
  
變質是何時發生的他尋找不出答案，等他注意到的時候，已經不是份普通的在意。遠比在意還要沉重更多更多。而等到他發現的時候，卻早已將他壓得喘不過氣來，因為另一個人的視線從未落在他的身上。以他祈求的方式。  
  
然而，年少輕狂，向來都不會是他的代名詞。所以他讓自己不斷地被啃蝕，日日月月，藉此來壓抑心中那股慾望的衝動。  
  
因為他從小就認清了社會的現實。  
  
只是沒想到他的退縮，換來的竟是背叛，一夕之間，他失去了所有在意的、重視的、和擁有的一切事物。他的世界就在那天崩解。同時，全世界在下一秒歡呼，大開派對慶祝陽光的重返人間，感謝上蒼給他們的救贖。  
  
自此之後，渾渾噩噩的日子便與他形影不離。  
  
他又再度回到了殘酷的現實之中，在破舊腐敗的氣味中迎接血腥而諷刺的晨曦。日復一日，年復一年。總是在與生理需求戰鬥，清醒時要忍受加諸在他身上的一切苦痛和負擔，瘋狂時又不停地聽見另一個他在聲嘶力竭地呼喊，叫喚著一個個再不會出現的名字，然後撕裂自己的每一吋存在。  
  
  
  
  
多年以後，他再次回到曾經以為不會再踏入的地方。  
  
他見到了傳聞中那神似的孩子。他的存在，在在提醒著他的過去與錯誤。直到他重新拿到專屬於他們過去的回憶，他才拾起那十幾年來從不敢面對的問題。一個被隱瞞的身分，跟著荒唐的過去糾纏上他的夢境。  
  
一個個字母在紙上跳耀，他的手指憐惜地撫過紙面，他憶起了太多太多的過去，太多太多的美好與歡笑，以及…被埋藏多時的情感。  
  
直到那個詛咒的日子到來，他才發現所有的事實。  
  
不論是他的曾經導致的改變，或是他的錯誤造成的現在都不再重要。他眼裡只看得見眼前的身影。乾枯、髒亂、沒有生氣都不足以形容他的狼狽。而那雙炯炯有神的眼睛，終於在多年之後正視他的模樣。

他也在那個剎那，放掉曾經以為放不開手的東西。  
  
  
隔天待他意識回復正常後，他的世界又再度轉變。除了默默離開之外，他別無選擇，那雙擔憂的眼神裡有了另一種新生成的信賴，以及某種不捨。交出他們共同創造的成果之後，他相信天上的他會對著他豎起大拇指，也許還說些不值得鼓勵的讚美詞。當然，另一個人肯定會狠狠地搥他的腦袋以示教訓。想到這裡，他忍不住嘴角微微上揚。  
  
再來，多年前就成立的組織再次活躍起來。而他負責的仍舊是當年的工作，只是這次有些東西改變了。改變得讓他手足無措，驚訝、錯愕，而無所適從。  
  
他看他的眼神裡，多了某種光芒。  
  
於是他開始避開他的所在。除非必要，他不敢輕易讓彼此有獨處的時間，因為他向來都知曉他視線的落點，也清楚明白自己的懦弱。所以他從不奢望會有成為真實的一天。他想，也許是因為他是剩下的另一個唯一，才會產生這移情作用。  
  
也因此他逃避他的每個視線，閃躲每個可能的契機。  
  
  
  
直到那孩子想方設法偷偷與他們聯繫的那個傍晚，一年多來的微妙平衡才被擊破。他不是沒看過他憤怒的樣子，只是他看不見他背後深沉的哀痛。  
  
他說，你只是害怕！所以才不敢伸手擁抱！  
  
他是害怕！害怕美夢會像當初一夕之間改變的世界，一醒來，就全數破碎。是的，他害怕永遠存在在他們之間的那個他，即使離去了仍在他心底存在的那個他。他害怕再次失去摯愛的痛楚，害怕世界再度分崩離析的絕望，更害怕，自己內心貪婪的渴望。  
  
咬破的唇瓣，紅腫的手腕，身體上抹不去的餘溫。  
  
那之後的三天他無法遏止自己的淚水，他知道他思念那隻陪伴在他身旁的黑犬，思念留在頰邊的舔舐水痕。  
  
於是，他跌進了更深處的眷戀之中。  
  
  
  
但命運卻總是造化弄人。他都還沒有享受到一點幸福，就又再次失去他。  
  
永遠的失去。  
  
就在他打算對他棄械投降的那天，聽到的卻是他已經趕往戰爭現場的消息。連事前阻止的機會都沒有。他知道他被關得太久太久，十幾年無處宣洩的鬱悶，就這樣一次爆發出來。  
  
而後果卻是無人可以承擔的悲傷。  
  
他看見他臉上的興奮，聽見他聲音的愉悅。還有那個不曾離去的名字。他知道的，他想要的只是能彼此相依偎的殘溫，不是真的想要他。但就算事實這樣殘忍的傷害他，他還是想伸手捕捉一點點溫暖，支撐他已經疲憊不已的心。  
  
就算那聲呼喊徹底逼他認清了真相，他還是想自欺欺人。  
  
即使是替代品，即使那雙閃亮的眼看的是他背後的過去殘影，至少，這次視線是停留在他身上，而不是那個可憐的孩子。如果會招來任何懲罰，讓他一個人承擔就好，就當作是，他逃避十幾年所應得的。  
  
唯一留下的人，卻無法照顧那被留下的孩子。  
  
  
事情就在他背過身子去的那時發生。瞬間的寂靜讓他感到不安，接踵而來的呼喊聲是那麼破碎。回首的一幕嚇傻了他的理智，而他的身體唯一記得要做的事情，就是緊緊抓住身前抗拒的孩子。  
  
然後，盯著那抹身影的落下與消失。  
  
接下來的記憶模模糊糊，懷裡的孩子不知道什麼時候跑了，那場小型戰爭也不知怎麼結束的。等他回過神來的時候，他已經站在那有著溫暖色系的房裡不知道多久。  
  
望著眼前時光彷彿停止的空間，他憶起了他那張連太陽都遜色三分的笑容。他記得他在學校是怎樣大肆炫耀家人的鐵青臉色，特別是連小精靈的特有魔法都無法拆除他房裡的一磚一瓦時，那臉上的表情是多麼發光發亮。整棟屋子就他房裡沒有銀綠相間的東西存在。  
  
猩紅與金黃才是屬於他的地方，他是這麼說的。  
  
手指輕輕撫過房內的每一吋，每樣被遺留下的東西。除了他自己。年老的長者說這裡已經不再安全，所以所有的人員、資料、連結通通要在隔天早上撤離。  
  
撤離這棟沒有主人的房子。  
  
  
他縮在被窩裡瑟瑟發抖。在魔藥的協助下，他已經不再會受到像往常那般過多的傷害，而炎熱的夏季夜晚也不是讓他顫抖的原因。他緊緊抓住掌心裡的墜飾，讓自己往被子的深處更加縮去。

他感覺到的除了一如以往的深刻思念，就只剩下再次的後悔。  
  
深深的後悔。  
  
十五年前，他因為心底的渴望而疏遠他，失去他的信任，然後一併遺失了他的世界。十三年後再次重逢，他卻因為膽怯，遲遲不敢伸出手觸碰那道對他散發的光芒，害怕自己將會因此灼傷，猶如被太陽吸引卻墜落的伊卡洛斯。  
  
所以現在，他能緊緊抓住的，只剩下墜飾裡的幾縷髮絲和毛絮。  
  
能做的，只有在心底深處不斷喚著相同的字。  
  
  
  
在那之後的一年裡，日子在忙碌與思念中度過。一抹與他神似的眼神總是在他周邊不斷出現，苦苦地追隨著他，各式各樣的顏色也因此交替出現在那人的髮絲上。不同於他的逐日泛白，是一道繽紛的彩虹。  
  
在多次追逐之後，他幾乎就快要跪下來請求停止這樣的互動，卻因為一句話被擊潰。一句他朝思暮想卻不可能聽到的話。  
  
  
…──我愛你…  
  
只是愛你、就算你心裡的那個他永遠存在，也不會強要你抹除他的影子，或是妄想取代他在你心中的地位。只要在剩下的時間裡稍稍看著我，就別無所求。  
  
  
那番真情的告白讓他看見自己的模樣。就算佔據不到最重要的位置，他依舊願意安安分份地待在一個小小的角落就好，只要他偶爾記得回過頭來看看他，他就已經很滿足了。至少，他也算擁有一席之地。  
  
一滴淚水緩緩滑過他的面頰，接著潰堤。  
  
他像個失魂的娃娃跪坐在地上，一雙溫暖而輕柔的臂膀環住他，不在乎自己懷裡的人哭得像個孩子，任由他的淚水沾濕衣服，一下一下輕撫著他的背。  
  
而他、只是一直喊著那個名字。  
  
喊著那顆閃亮的星星。  
  
  
  
心不在焉地把玩著手裡的戒指，他想給自己一個機會，擁有另一個新的歸屬。但是在這樣的時期，想珍惜的人越多，就越是危險，不論是對他自己或是其他人都是。於是他回去找了那個孩子，表明他想幫助他。就像過去他曾經做過的，還有他曾經、也一直想要做的。  
  
只是他沒想到他會那麼清楚他心底深處的願望。  
  
他是想保護他，是想幫助他。但是無法否認的，他也的確思念那個人。也想過要追隨他的腳步，想拋下一切不管，只為了可能再見到他一面。即使這一面的代價需要用生命來支付，他也不會有一絲猶豫。  
  
但是留下的理由被識破，羞愧與憤怒一口氣衝進他的心裡。  
  
他無法克制地攻擊了那孩子，在被狠狠戳破自己醜陋的那一面之後。他狼狽地逃出滿是他氣息的屋子。顫抖的雙手環住自己，卻止不住向下跌落的體溫。  
  
歷經一夜的冷風吹拂，他搖搖晃晃地回到自己家裡。開門伸手擁抱住來人的身軀。對於他現在生存的意義，他有點迷茫，卻也有些似懂非懂。  
  
家人、朋友跟他都一個接一個走了，他不敢想的事情卻又自己糾纏上他，然後他也投降接受了。如果好運總是會在他很糟的時候出現，是不是可以不要。  
  
他害怕的事情，為什麼都一一成真了。  
  
  
搖籃裡的嬰孩開心地揮舞著雙手，各種色彩在他的頭上出現、變換。這是繼那孩子之後，第二個屬於劫盜的孩子。他輕輕抱起孩子，滿是疤痕的手指搔搔那柔軟的髮絲，然後被小小的手掌抓住，好奇地望著。  
  
他低下身親吻孩子的額，這是，他的孩子。  
  
雖然直至現在他仍然放不開過去的回憶，或許會持續直到永遠，但是他現在有了新的目標可以追尋。他吻吻孩子的臉頰，咯咯的笑聲溫暖了他的心房。看著懷中的小小生命，帶給他的不只莫大的喜悅，還有新的使命。  
  
他想看到熊寶寶成人的樣子。  
  
  
  
在綠光一閃而逝的時候，他想，也該是時候了。看不到成年的孩子們將是他的一大遺憾，但是，至少他做到了給他們一個安穩的未來。讓他們不需要像他們這樣痛苦地度過一生。戰戰兢兢地面對每個可能致命的危險，或是懷疑每個深愛的人。  
  
他欠下的溫柔，怕是沒有機會償還了。只能祈求他的犧牲能讓母子倆人平安。而他也終於能到另一個世界尋找那個人，那隻在他生命裡佔有非凡意義的大黑狗。  
  
不知道他看到他會是怎樣的表情。大概會先大聲憤怒地臭罵所有人，自以為是的老頭、該死的魔頭、不知天高地厚的女娃、…最後是只會想著別人的自己，想到他可能會有的反應，他幸福地笑了，好像好久、好久都沒聽見他的聲音了。  
  
另一個好友大概會在一旁搧風點火，然後被自家親親老婆大人狠瞪後，縮成一團小小的在一邊裝乖。  
  
他想，如果是被一隻黑犬撲倒、還被舔得滿臉口水，或許也是個不錯的選項。  
  
久違的劫盜聚會，他怎麼能缺席。  
  
對不對、  
  
鹿角、莉莉、還有…  
  
  
獸足…  
  
  
  
…他的天狼星──…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
或許是傷亡人數太多，所以眾人都沒有注意到，在大廳裡橫躺的人群裡，並不是每一個都帶著猙獰的面孔死去。  
  
那唯一一個帶著微笑離開的人，他的名字是…  
  
  
Remus J. Rupin。  
  
  
  



End file.
